1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of boat construction and more particularly, a waterjet propelled boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a major disadvantage of conventional planing waterjet propelled boats that they readily spin-out when encountering natural or man made waves, particularly during a turn. This tendancy to spin-out is enhanced by the fact that the more power applied by the jet propulsion unit, the farther out of the water the boat transom rides. As the transom rises, the nozzle of the jet likewise rises and therefore loses its water expelling capability. This in turn results in a loss of the control normally afforded by the jet propulsion unit. Thus, when a conventional planing hull boat engages a wave, the waterjet will often be momentarily robbed of water thereby resulting in consequent loss of power and control, giving rise to a spin-out. Certain planing hull boats also have a tendency to dig in their bows at high speeds.